


I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

by desireemichelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Stydia, Stydia fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desireemichelle/pseuds/desireemichelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little fluff I whipped up in which Lydia takes a few silent moments to appreciate what she has with Stiles. One of my favorites I've ever written! (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

She turned over in their shared bed and gazed at him. His face looked peaceful, and small, hushed snores were escaping his open mouth. A slight smile found its way to Lydia Martins lips as she placed a gentle hand on his cheek. Her smile grew when she felt the familiar pattern of moles that littered his cheek. She hesitated a moment before moving her thumb to trace the shape of his bottom lip. Stiles suddenly tensed up in his sleep, and Lydia was afraid shed woken him. She held her own breath until she heard his even out and she knew he was asleep again.  
  
Almost every night she was in awe over his sleeping figure. During the day, Stiles was loud and hyper. He was rarely still for more than ten seconds, and he talked incessantly. But at night, while he slept under Lydia's watchful eye, he was completely the opposite. Most nights, he was still through the night. He didn't turn over very often, and he slept on his side, always facing her side of the bed. He also snored very quietly. A trait that Lydia had found absolutely adorable from day one.  
  
But the thing that Lydia loved most about these silent moments in the dark was that she finally got to stare at Stiles the way he'd been staring at her for ten years. Now she could tell you exactly how his brow furrows when his dreams shift into nightmares. Or the way his eyelashes would occasionally flutter just the tiniest bit, or his lips would curl at the edges as his dreams took a more positive turn.  
  
Lydia was content to just lie there next to him, and listen to his steady breathing until she, too, was asleep. But she suddenly yearned to be closer to him. She wanted- no, she needed- to be closer to him. Without giving it a second thought she shifted her weight on the mattress and moved less than an inch closer to him. It was closer, yes, but not close enough. So she moved again, this time Stiles' eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Lydia?" He asked, so groggy he could barely even make out the three syllables of her name.  
"Yeah, honey. It's me." Her voice was merely a whisper in the darkness that enveloped them.  
"Why aren't you sleeping?"  
"I just had to use the restroom."  
Stiles seemed to accept the lie and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Oh. Well come here." He held his arms open for her. "I need a snuggle buddy."  
  
Lydia needed no more of an invitation, and she quickly buried herself in his shirt. Stiles tightened his grip around her waist as Lydia took a deep breath in, savoring the scent of his body wash and the cologne shed gotten him for Christmas. It was a simple scent that she could never get enough of.  
It was another ten minutes before she fell asleep, after listening to his breathing and trying to time hers to match his. Right before she finally let the peaceful embrace of sleep take her over, she whispered "I love you." To him so silently that she hardly even heard it herself. But she could have sworn she felt him laugh in his sleep. And that was all she needed from him before she gave up her fight against herself and finally fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my work! It'd really mean the world to me if you could take just a moment to comment. I'm really trying to better myself as a writer, so I'd love to hear any comment/ critique you have. Thanks and have a wonderful day!


End file.
